Digital photography and the digital cameras used to capture the photographic images are omnipresent in today's society. As technology evolves, digital cameras are now consistently implemented in other portable electronic devices including cell phones, portable computers, and similar devices. Consequently, more people are utilizing their digital cameras for additional tasks and activities.
For example, people are now using digital camera technology while at home or shopping in an attempt to match colors or textures of objects at home or in a store with different finishes, paint, or apparel. However, limitations of the camera or lighting may produce inaccurate object colors and therefore inaccurate color sensing. Furthermore, people often have difficulty remembering colors, so in situ measurement of object color can assist in home or office interior or exterior decoration or in selecting apparel and other items that require color accuracy and judgment.